HUNHAN Story
by shawtysky
Summary: [[CHAP. 2 Updated!]] Kumpulan FF/Drabble Khusus HUNHAN. Masing-masing cerita tidak saling berkaitan. [[HUNHAN!SEHUNxLUHAN!SELU!]]
1. CHAP 1 : Last Bakcang

**Last Bakcang**

Original by kindlyifan.

Inspired by Little Story : Bakcang Terakhir by Faye Yolody

.

.

_cerita ini punya kiki. kiki hanya mengambil beberapa bagian dari fiksi kak faye, selebihnya adalah imajinasi murni kiki._

_gimme your review juseyo, kamsahamnida~_

.

.

.

**NB : Luhan POV for all of this story**

.

.

.

Cina. Sebuah negara di Asia Timur yang mempunyai jumlah penduduk terbesar di dunia dan luas wilayah keempat terbesar di dunia. Jumlah penduduknya menurut perhitungan para ahli pada tahun 2014 melebihi 1,363 miliar jiwa dengan presentase 91,51% adalah warga asli Cina dan sisanya adalah dari negara lain, seperti Tibet, India, termasuk Korea. Salah satu penduduk asli Korea yang menetap di Cina –tepatnya di distrik Haidian− adalah Oh Sehun. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana namun nyaman dan asri diantara gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan polusi-polusi yang setiap hari menjadi 'sahabat' warga Cina.

Aku tersentuh melihat Shixun –nama Mandarin Sehun− yang menggunakan celemek biru muda dengan gambar rusa kecil di tengahnya –itu milikku− yang sedang sibuk membuat Bakcang untuk perayaan Peh Chun. Peh Chun adalah sebuah festival yang bisa dibilang sangat penting dan berkesan di Cina. Peh Chun bisa diartikan menjadi 'mendayung perahu'. Festival Peh Chun sangat identik dengan perlombaan perahu naga dan tidak heran jika di sungai-sungai besar di Cina banyak berjejer perahu dayung besar yang berisi hampir 50 orang. Selain perahu naga, makanan yang menjadi tradisi saat perayaan Peh Chun adalah Bakcang.

Aku terus menatap Shixun yang menata Bakcang di piring dengan rapi dan hati-hati. Seakan-akan jika ceroboh sedikit saja, maka akan hancur.

"Huft, Bakcang-nya terlalu lembek. Tidak seperti buatan Luhan." Shixun menggerutu pelan sambil membawa sepiring bakcang buatannya. Satu buah Bakcang ia buka beserta ikatan talinya. Nasi beserta lauk-pauk yang ada di dalamnya, seperti daging sapi cincang dan sayur-sayuran, di mataku terlihat seperti bubur yang dipadatkan. Benar apa kata Shixun. Bakcang-nya terlalu lembek.

Aku hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan Shixun dari meja kecil yang biasa aku dan Shixun pakai untuk makan. Melihat peluhnya yang menetes di wajahnya, aku ingin mengusapnya tapi aku sadar jika aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Shixun menata 3 bakcang buatannya diatas piring bergambar rusa kesukaanku. Ia meletakkannya di meja kayu mahoni, di samping hio dan fotoku yang sedang tersenyum di tepi Sungai Li. Kemudian, Shixun membakar sebatang hio, mengarahkannya ke kening dan mengucapkan doa di dalam hati.

Doa yang Shixun ucapkan dalam hati mengalir bersama asap hio yang mulai mengabur. Walaupun di dalam hati, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana doa tulus yang Shixun ucapkan, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

_Semoga jiwa Luhan-ku selalu tenang dan dapat ber-reinkarnasi kembali menjadi manusia yang berguna dan mempunyai banyak rezeki. Aku harap, di kehidupan selanjutnya, kami bisa bertemu kembali dan hidup panjang bersama. Jangan sakiti malaikatku. Aku tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan disana. Cukup aku saja yang tersakiti karena ini memang seharusnya yang aku dapatkan. Jangan sakiti Luhan-ku, biar aku saja yang sakit, asal jangan malaikat rusa kecilku yang tersakiti._

Aku terenyuh mendengarnya sampai Shixun menyudahi doanya. Kalimatnya terasa seperti angin yang berhembus pelan dan terasa sejuk. Nyaman. Membuatku ingin memeluknya, namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya seujung jari.

"Sudah 4 tahun kita tidak merayakan festival Peh Chun. Kau selalu menanti festival ini setiap tahun 'kan? Aku merindukanmu." Shixun mulai membuka bungkusan Bakcang-nya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Setiap perayaan Peh Chun kau selalu membuat bakcang dengan porsi besar. Terkadang, bakcang itu bisa kau habiskan sendiri. Jika pun ada yang tersisa, kau tetap menghabiskannya karena kau berpendirian jika kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan. Bakcang yang tersisa itu seharusnya milikku, tapi karena aku saja yang egois, aku membeli makanan di luar daripada memakan bakcang buatanmu. Walaupun kau lelah setelah bekerja, kau dengan senang hati membuat bakcang yang enak, walaupun aku tak pernah mencicipinya."

"Sejarah adanya perayaan ini karena dahulu, ada seorang pejabat kerajaan yang bernama Qu Yuan yang berbakat dan setia terhadap kaisar dan negaranya. Ia banyak memberi ide dan gagasan pada kaisar sehingga pada saat itu kerajaan menjadi maju dan terpandang. Namun sayang, karena banyak pejabat negara lainnya yang iri dengan keberhasilannya, Qu Yuan diusir dari kerajaan. Ia tidak pantang menyerah. Ia tetap ingin menyelamatkan negaranya sendiri dari tangan-tangan pejabat negara berhati iblis, namun banyak orang yang meragukan dan meremehkannya. Qu Yuan putus asa dan akhirnya ia melompat ke sungai Miluo. Setelah beberapa lama, rakyat mencari keberadaan Qu Yuan di sungai Miluo tempat Qu Yuan dibunuh. Berbulan-bulan jenazah Qu Yuan tidak ditemukan dan rakyat melemparkan banyak bakcang ke dalam sungai tersebut."

Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kosong ke depan. Seakan-akan ia menatapku dan aku bertanya, "Kenapa mereka melempar bakcang ke dalam sungai?". Dan tak lama ia tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Mereka melemparkan bakcang ke dalam sungai dengan maksud agar ikan dan udang yang hidup di sungai tersebut tidak mengganggu jenazah Qu Yuan. Dan asal-usul lomba perahu naga yang ingin kau ikuti itu juga bermula dari sini. Para warga mencari-cari jenazah Qu Yuan menggunakan perahu sehingga pada setiap tahunnya terdapat perlombaan perahu naga karena ingin menghormati dan mengenang Qu Yuan yang baik dan menyayangi rakyatnya saat itu."

Shixun menggigit dan mengunyah bakcang yang ada di tangannya. "Semoga kau sudi memakan bakcang buatanku yang sama sekali tidak apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan bakcang buatanmu, haha" Ia tertawa hambar dengan airmata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya yang semakin tirus. Bulatan hitam di bawah mata elang sipitnya semakin kentara dan gurat kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Wajahnya juga semakin pucat. Ingin sekali aku menghapus airmatanya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinganya, namun sekali lagi aku tak bisa.

Aku bisa merasakan rasa bakcang buatan Shixun dengan kemampuan yang kupunya. Nasinya sedikit lembek seperti bubur, namun menurutku ini sudah enak. Yang di hadapanku sekarang, pria yang berstatus kekasihku yang dulunya berwajah _stoic _dan bersifat dingin serta arogan terhadap siapapun, kini menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangannya menjambak rambutnya kasar dan bibirnya bergumam kata-kata maaf seperti sebuah doa karena kesalahannya dulu membuatku meninggal. Menurutnya, dosanya takkan terampuni karena ia melukai hati seseorang yang sudah menyayanginya, padahal aku sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan padanya melalui mimpi jika ini bukan kesalahannya, namun karena ulah perempuan jalang yang berani datang mengusik kami.

Masih teringat dengan jelas saat itu, aku mengintip dari kamar dan aku melihat Shixun yang tengah berbicara akrab dengan seorang wanita berpakaian minim. Sesekali, wanita itu –dengan sengaja− menjatuhkan barangnya seperti pena atau buku dan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, seakan-akan menggoda Shixun. Dan tak disangka, Shixun tergoda dan menyetubuhi wanita itu di ruang tamu. Beberapa minggu kemudian, wanita itu datang dan memaki-maki di depan pintu rumah kami –rumahku dan Shixun− dan berteriak-teriak kesetanan seperti orang gila. Ia meminta pertanggungjawaban Shixun karena telah menghamili wanita itu. Wanita itu menjambaki rambut Shixun dengan kasar. Aku yang tidak tega melihatnya langsung melepas paksa cengkraman wanita itu di rambut Shixun.

"_Siapa kau dan apa maumu kesini?"ucapku dengan nada menantang._

"_Aku adalah kekasih Shixun! Aku kesini untuk meminta pertanggungjawabannya karena ia telah menghamiliku! Kau juga siapa?!"balasnya dengan nada membentak dan tatapan mata yang menyalang marah. Jantungku seperti diselusupi bambu dan terkena lelehan besi panas. Menyakitkan dan perih._

"_Aku bukan siapa-siapa Shixun. Oh iya Xun, selesaikan masalahmu dengannya dulu. Terimakasih banyak. Aku sangat berhutang banyak padamu."Aku berjalan masuk menuju kamar dan membereskan baju-bajuku ke dalam ransel. Saat semuanya siap, aku menoleh ke arah cermin yang ada di sampingku. Aku menatap lama bayanganku yang terpantul di cermin. Aku sangat kacau. _

_Aku melewati Shixun dan wanita itu yang masih bertengkar sengit. Aku hanya tersenyum perih saat Shixun melihatku pergi. Aku berharap jika Shixun mengejarku dan memelukku, namun ternyata aku saja yang terlalu berharap. Shixun takkan pernah melakukan itu sampai... aku tertabrak sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat. Sebelum nyawaku tercabut, samar-samar aku melihat banyak orang yang mengerumuniku, namun pandanganku terarah pada seorang pemuda yang mematung di trotoar melihatku yang bersimbah darah penuh luka. Luka fisik dan luka batin. Dan aku mati dengan keadaan wajahku yang tersenyum. Pemuda itu Shixun._

"_Aku selalu mencintaimu, Xun. Walaupun sebanyak apapun kau menyakiti batinku."_

Beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, wanita yang mengaku hamil karena Shixun dipenjara karena dia adalah seorang penipu dan seorang pelacur. Selama itu juga, tatapan Shixun sering kosong dan selalu tak fokus. Setiap malam, ia menangis mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya membuangku, orang yang berstatus kekasihnya dan sekaligus juga menyayanginya. Perlahan-lahan, ia mulai menyadari jika ia harus maju. Ia tak boleh berlarut-larut pada kesedihannya.

Dengan wujudku yang tembus pandang seperti ini, aku mudah membuntuti Shixun. Ia bekerja di sebuah restoran sebagai seorang pelayan dan gaji yang ia dapat juga cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Saat aku sedang memperhatikan wajah damai Shixun yang sedang terlelap, bunyi lonceng malaikat reinkarnasi menyapa telingaku. Sudah saatnya ternyata.

"Luhan, sudah saatnya." Malaikat bijaksana itu tersenyum ke arahku. Aku membalas senyumnya.

"Aku ingin berpamitan pada Shixun dulu."

"Hanya 5 menit Luhan." Aku mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Shixun.

_Xun, aku benar-benar pergi sekarang. Terimakasih sudah mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu dulu. Aku bahagia memilikimu. Bakcang buatanmu sudah cukup enak. Aku mencintaimu. Aku berharap, kita bisa bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, Xun. Wo ai ni, Shixun._

"Jangan pergi Han~" Aku hanya tersenyum getir melihat Shixun yang mengigau dan tangannya seperti meraih-raih namun ia hanya bisa menangkap udara.

"Baiklah Luhan, sudah saatnya. Percayalah, kekasihmu akan baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja. Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk melihatnya lagi."

"Tidak masalah."

Dan aku berjalan menuju suatu gerbang dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata dan saat aku masuk dan pintu bercahaya itu tertutup, aku merasa sangat bebas. Badanku terasa ringan. Rasa bakcang buatan Shixun masih terasa di mulutku. Bakcang buatan Shixun adalah bakcang terenak dan bakcang terakhir yang aku rasakan, sebelum aku memulai fase reinkarnasiku.

_Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Shixun. Oh Sehun. Saranghae. Wo Ai Ni._


	2. CHAP 2 : Naneun Haengbokhaesseo

Annyeonghaseyo buahaha/?

Semoga reviewnya nambah. Agak kecewa juga h3h3h3:'D

Yang mau request FF bisa mention ke kindlyifan90 (yakalo ada yang mau.-.) buahaha/?

Oke gausah kepanjangan lagi happy reading!^^

Don't forget to write your comment/critic about my fict in review's box below. Be a good reader^^

Kamsahamnida^^

PS : _italic =_ flashback

**Bold ******lagu yang dinyanyikan

Maaf kalo bahasanya salah karena kiki ngetiknya menurut google translate dan tolong nanti reviewnya jangan ngebahas masalah bahasa Mandarin disini ya.-.

.

.

.

.

_ "__Annyeonghaseyo. Gwaenchanhaseyo?"_

_"__Hiks hiks... ni jiao shen me ming zi?" (Kau siapa?)_

_"__Oh… wo jiao Oh Sehun. Ni?" (Namaku Oh Sehun. Kau?)_

_"__E-er dui bu qi. Ni jiao shen me lai zhe?" (E-er maaf. Bisakah kau mengulang namamu lagi?)_

_"__Hao de. Wo jiao Wu Shi Xun. Wo hen gao xing jian dao ni." (Tentu saja. Kenalkan aku Wu Shi Xun –nama Mandarin Sehun−. Senang bertemu denganmu.)_

_"__Wo ye hen gao xing jian dao ni, Shixun. Wo jiao Lu Han." (Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Shixun. Aku Lu Han.)_

_"__Ni hao Lu Han. Ni xian zai zhu zai na er?" (Hai Luhan. Dimana kau tinggal?)_

_"__Wo zhu zai zhufang. Dan wo wangle zai nali, yinwei wo cong beijing yidong." (Aku tinggal di perumahan. Tapi aku lupa dimana letaknya karena aku pindahan dari Beijing.)_

_"__Oh… Ni hai jide ni de fangzi?" (Oh… Apa kau ingat bagaimana rumahmu?)_

_"__Emm… Wo de fangzi shi zongse de weiqiang, shi zai yijia dian men qian." (Emm… Rumahku berdinding coklat dan berada di depan sebuah toko roti.)_

_"__Oh! Shishi zhengming, ni shi yige Lu dashi lunliu erzi. Ni de fangzi shi weiyu mingnian dao wojia. Rang wo dai ni jia." (Oh! Ternyata kau anak dari Tuan Lu. Rumahmu berada di samping kanan rumahku. Ayo kuantar ke rumahmu.)_

_"__Dan ta bu darao ni ma?" (Tapi, apa tidak merepotkanmu?)_

_"__Ta shi hao de. Ciwai, jintian de yewan. Wo kending yao zhao wo ma." (Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula hari ini sudah malam. Ibuku pasti mencariku.)_

_"__Dan wo pa, Shixun." (Tapi aku takut, Shixun.)_

_"__Ta shi hao de. Buyao haipa, you wo zai. Wo zhu wo de shoujin jin de." (Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut, ada aku. Pegang tanganku dengan erat.)_

_"__Xiexie Shixun." (Terimakasih Shixun.)_

_"__Bie keqi, Han-ge:)" (Sama-sama, Han-ge.)_

.

.

.

Luhan meraba berhelai-helai ilalang yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati udara yang berhembus pelan mernerpa wajah cantiknya. Di balik wajahnya yang tersenyum, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia memendam sesak.

Bagaimana ia dan Sehun bertemu secara tak sengaja. Rumah yang bersebelahan. Satu sekolah sejak sekolah dasar. Membeli bubble tea dan pancake madu bersama. Bermain pump up sampai mereka pegal dan ugh! Terlalu banyak kenangan yang telah Luhan dan Sehun lakukan sampai suatu hal memutuskan tali persahabatan mereka.

Mobil Luhan menabrak mobil tunangan Sehun waktu itu, saat mereka berumur 17 tahun. Luhan tahu jika ini adalah kesalahannya. Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Tak ia pedulikan makian dari pengendara lainnya karena ia dalam keadaan terburu-buru dan akhirnya ia menabrak mobil tunangan Sehun saat itu, Han Luna. Luna tewas di tempat dan Luhan mengalami kebutaan karena serpihan kaca depan mobilnya masuk ke matanya.

Selama beberapa minggu Luhan terbaring di rumah sakit hanya dengan sepupunya, Zhang Yixing. Luhan sengaja tak memberitahu kedua orangtuanya karena ia merasa orangtuanya takkan mungkin datang menjenguknya karena terlalu sibuk. Yixing yang setiap hari merawat Luhan dan menyambut teman-teman Luhan yang datang menjenguk.

Dan seminggu sejak Luhan sadar, Sehun datang. Bukan dengan karangan bunga, keranjang buah ataupun bubble tea, pancake madu atau kopi yang biasa mereka nikmati bersama, melainkan dengan dendam dan emosi yang meluap-luap. Luhan sangat mengingat kejadian itu secara sempurna walaupun dengan keadaan buta.

Sehun mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan caci makiannya pada Luhan yang terbujur lemah dengan lebam di wajahnya. Yang mengatakan Luhan perusak, sampah busuk, pengkhianat bahkan gay.

Memang Luhan gay, dan Sehun-lah yang menyebabkan Luhan menjadi gay. Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun lebih dari perasaan seorang sahabat, namun ia tahu jika perasaan takkan pernah berbalas. Tentu saja. Luhan gay dan Sehun straight. Terkadang ia merutuki mengapa ia bisa menyukai Sehun, sahabatnya sendiri. Namun ia bisa apa.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tabah saat Sehun dengan semangatnya mengenalkan Luna sebagai tunangannya. Sehun mengaku jika ia dan Luna bertunangan di Jepang, kampung halaman ibu Luna. Dan pada saat itu juga, Luhan menulis di note kecilnya, "Apakah aku juga bisa menikah dengan Sehun di Beijing?"

Selama Sehun menyakiti fisik dan batinnya, Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam. Jika melawan tak ada gunanya karena keadaannya yang seperti ini.

Munafik jika hati Luhan tidak tersakiti. Airmatanya mengalir melewati luka-luka di wajahnya sehingga terasa perih, seperti hatinya namun tak sesakit rasa perih di hatinya.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng keras ketika mengingat kejadian menyakitkan itu. Ia mencengkram ilalang di sekitarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Bukan obat yang ia butuhkan. Ia hanya butuh Sehun. Sehun sahabatnya, dulu. Sehun yang mengajarinya bahasa Korea, huruf Hangul yang menurut Luhan berbentuk bulat-bulat, mengajaknya ke Lotte World untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas mereka, berlibur di Pulau Jeju untuk merayakan ulangtahun Sehun dan yang paling Luhan ingat sampai membekas di hatinya, ia menghabiskan satu hari berkeliling Korea bersama Sehun. Berjalan-jalan, berfoto bersama, berlarian sambil tertawa riang, menghabiskan bekal pancake madu buatan ibu Luhan yang sangat enak ditambah dengan secangkir kopi yang mereka beli dan habiskan bersama.

Bohong jika Luhan tidak bersedih setiap harinya selama 7 tahun hidupnya setelah kejadian yang membuatnya terpuruk itu. Ia selalu menggumamkan nama Sehun dan kata-kata maaf setiap harinya seperti ia mengucapkan doa kepada Tuhan. Di gereja pun, Luhan tak pernah melewatkan menyebutkan nama Sehun dan permintaan maafnya. Sehun bagai sebuah narkoba bagi Luhan. Awalnya Luhan merasa bahagia bersamanya, namun lambat laun Sehun yang menyakiti dan menyiksa dirinya, namun penawar rasa sakit yang Luhan alami adalah Sehun sendiri.

Di tengah padang ilalang berwarna keemasan dan di bawah pohon apel –tempat pertama kali Luhan dan Sehun bertemu−, angin yang berhembus, bunyi gemercik air danau diterpa angin seakan-akan menjadi sahabat setia Luhan yang tak pernah bosan mendengarkan kalimat yang sama yang selalu Luhan ucapkan setiap hari. Tak kenal lelah Luhan mengucapkan kalimat ini.

_"__Shixun, dui bu qi. Wo ai ni."_

Dan setelahnya Luhan menangis sendirian disana.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sahabat Yixing dan Luhan yang bernama Minseok akan bertunangan dengan pemuda ber-rahang kotak dan bersuara indah yang bernama Kim Jong Dae. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menjawab seadanya pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Minseok padanya. Di lubuk hatinya, ia ingin seperti Yixing dan Minseok. Mereka berjodoh dengan pasangan masing-masing karena saling mencintai dan tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi mereka. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia hanya bisa merasakan sakit karena Sehun. Luhan tersenyum miris memikirkannya.

Luhan yang polos, imut, cantik dan rendah hati dipasangkan dengan Sehun?

"Luhannie-ge, gwaenchanha?" Luhan tersentak kaget ketika Yixing menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Maaf aku melamun Xing. Ada apa?"

"Sehun ada disini."bisik Yixing. Seketika, jantung Luhan seperti jatuh ke tanah.

"A-apa?"

"Shixun disini, ge."

"…"

"Mungkin untuk mewakili ayahnya. Ayahnya sekarang menjadi salah satu pengusaha sukses di Seoul dan juga merupakan kerabat ayah Jongdae."

Andai Luhan dan Yixing melihat Sehun, saat ini Sehun sedang memperhatikan mereka. Mata Sehun menyipit melihat Luhan yang digandeng Yixing menuju tempat pengiring musik pertunangan Jongdae dengan Minseok. Matanya terus terfokus pada sosok Luhan yang sekarang sedang duduk manis di depan _grand piano _putih yang warnanya senada dengan pakaian yang Luhan kenakan. Terkesan polos dan kesepian.

Beberapa menit kemudian, acara dimulai yang diawali dengan penyambutan dari ayah Jongdae, lalu pemasangan cincin di jari Minseok dan Jongdae dan selanjutnya sebagai hiburan, Luhan akan bermain piano.

"Luhan hyung! Aku minta lagu SuJu hyungdeul yang judulnya Memories! Nanti hyung yang menyanyi ya!"sahut Jongdae. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan Jongdae.

Jari jemari Luhan bermain dengan lancar di atas tuts-tuts piano tanpa kesalahan. Walaupun tuna netra, Luhan tetap bisa bermain piano.

.

**Saranghaetjanha, uri hamkkehan manheun nal dongan**

(Bukankah dulu kita saling mencintai saat kita masih bersama?)

**Hamkke aphahaetjanha**

(Bukankah dulu kita terbiasa sakit bersama?)

**Seoroui irin juldo moreugo**

(Menganggap setiap luka satu sama lain seperti luka kita sendiri)

/

**Neon eodi inneun geoni**

(Kau dimana?)

**Naui moksori deulliji anni**

(Tak bisakah kau mendengar suaraku?)

**Apeun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda**

(Hatiku yang sakit mencarimu)

**Neoreul michidorok**

(Berteriak memanggilmu)

/

**Gaseumi, nunmuri, tto neoui gieogi**

(Hatiku, airmataku dan kenanganku tentangmu)

**Han bangul, han bangul, tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**

(Setetes demi setetes jatuh di dadaku walaupun aku menangis dan menangis)

**Ureodo, ureodo, jiwojiji anheun, gieogeul ttara**

(Semua kenangan-kenangan itu takkan pernah terhapus)

**Oneuldo bit nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda**

(Dan sekali lagi di hari ini, hatiku menangis)

/

**Johahaetjanha**

(Bukankah dulu kita terbiasa untuk saling menyukai?)

**Jageun nae misoe useojwojatnha**

(Kau dulu tertawa karena senyumku)

**Hamkke ureossetjanha**

(Bukankah dulu kita terbiasa untuk menangis bersama?)

**Naui nunmure apahaetjanha**

(Kau dulu merasa terluka karena airmataku)

/

**Jigeum eodi inneun geoni**

(Dimana kau sekarang?)

**Inneun geoni jichin nae moseubi boijil ani**

(Tak bisakah kau melihat tubuhku yang lelah ini)

**Apeun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda**

(Hatiku yang sakit mencarimu)

**Neoreul bureunda michidorok**

(Berteriak memanggil namamu seperti orang gila)

/

**Gaseumi (gaseumi), nunmuri tto gieogi (gieogi)**

(Hatiku (hatiku), airmataku dan kenanganku tentangmu (tentangmu))

**Han bangul, han bangul, tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda**

(Setetes demi setetes jatuh di dadaku, walaupun aku menangis dan menangis)

**Ureodo, ureodo, jiwojiji anneun gieogeul ttara**

(Kenangan dan kenangan itu takkan terhapus)

**Oneuldo bit nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda**

(Dan sekali lagi hari ini hatiku menangis)

/

**Naegero dorawajullae maeil ne ireum bureumyeo**

(Aku mohon kembalilah padaku, aku memanggil namamu setiap malam)

**Jichin gidarim soge neoreul chaja haemanheun najanha**

(Dan dalam penantianku yang melelahkan, aku bertanya pada sekitar, mencarimu)

/

**Sarangi, nunmuri, neowaui chueogi**

(Cintaku, airmataku, kenanganku tentangmu)

**Han bangul, han bangul, tto nae gaseume heulleo naerinda (heulleo naerinda)**

(Setetes demi setetes jatuh di dadaku walaupun aku terus menangis dan menangis)

**Ureodo, ureodo, jiwojiji anheun gioegeul ttara**

(Kenangan-kenangan itu takkan terhapus)

**Oneuldo bit nae gaseumeul tto jeoksinda**

(Dan sekali lagi hari ini, hatiku menangis)

/

Tepuk tangan dari seluruh tamu yang hadir terdengar di telinga Luhan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk menahan airmatanya yang hendak jatuh. Apa Jongdae sengaja memilih lagu ini untuk membuat Luhan menangis? Cerita lagu ini bahkan sama persis seperti apa yang Luhan alami.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, Sehun yang sejak tadi diam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain –selain ke arah Luhan− sambil mengerjapkan matanya, seperti Luhan. Darahnya berdesir dan hatinya terasa sesak sejak ia mendengar suara lirih Luhan yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Lamunannya terpecah saat denting piano Luhan kembali terdengar bersamaan dengan rintik-rintik hujan turun yang lambat laun menjadi hujan deras. Semua tamu yang datang langsung berteduh di beberapa gazebo yang ada di sekitar taman tempat berlangsungnya resepsi, kecuali Luhan yang masih bermain piano dan Sehun yang dengan senang hati mendengarkan alunan nada piano yang dimainkan Luhan.

.

**Neon eottaeneunji? Ajig yeoreumi nama**

(Bagaimana hari-harimu? Beberapa hari lagi musim panas akan berakhir)

**Waenji nan jeogeum jichyeotdeon haru**

(Entah mengapa, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini terasa melelahkan)

**Gwanghwamun garosu eunhaeng ip meuldeul ttae**

(Ketika warna dedaunan berubah di jalanan Gwanghwamun)

**Geujeya gogael deureosseotna bwa**

(Saat itu, ketika aku berani mengangkat kepalaku)

/

**Nuni busige banjjagideon uri deureun imi nami dwieotjanha**

(Kita seharusnya tersenyum cerah bersama, tapi sekarang kita berdua hanyalah orang asing)

**Ni pum anhaeseo, sesangi nae geosieotdeon**

(Dalam pelukanmu, disanalah duniaku)

**Cheoreobdeon sijeoreun annyeong**

(Selamat tinggal untuk hari bahagiaku)

/

**Oneul babocheoreom geu jarie seo inneun geoya**

(Hari ini aku seperti orang bodoh berdiri disini)

**Biga naerimyeon heumppeok jeojeumyeon**

(Membiarkan tubuh ini basah di bawah hujan, menunggumu)

**Ojik anheun neoreul gidaryeo**

(Yang pasti takkan datang)

/

**Naneun haengbokhaesseo**

(Aku bahagia)

**Geu seon jabgo geotdeon**

(Ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan)

**Tto dwidora, bwa niga seo isseul… kka bwa**

(Aku berbalik ke belakang, dan berharap kau berdiri disana)

/

**Nan meoreugesseo, sesang sarangeun ge**

(Aku tidak tahu jika ternyata arti hidup ini)

**Neul dareun nugeul chajneun il inji**

(Untuk selalu menemukan orang baru)

**Keopi hyang gadeukhan, I gil chajaeumyeo**

(Ketika aku tiba di jalan ini, seketika aroma kopi menyambutku)

**Geujeya jogeum usseotdeon naya**

(Dan saat itu juga aku berani tersenyum)

/

**Cheoumiesseo geuteorok nal tteollige han sarameun neoppuninjanha**

(Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuatku gugup, hanya kau seorang)

**Nuguboda deo, sarang seoreobdeon niga wae**

(Kau yang terlihat menawan dibandingkan siapapun, Tapi)

**Naegesseo tteonaganeunji?**

(Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?)

/

**Oneul babocheoreom geu jarie seo inneun geoya**

(Hari ini aku seperti orang bodoh berdiri disini)

**Biga naerimyeon heumppeok jeojeumyeon**

(Membiarkan tubuh ini basah di bawah hujan, menunggumu)

**Ojik anheun neoreul gidaryeo**

(Yang pasti takkan datang)

/

**Nan haengbokhaesseo**

(Aku bahagia)

**Geu seon jabgo geotdeon**

(Ketika mengingat kenangan kita yang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan)

**Tto dwidora, bwa niga seo isseulkka bwa**

(Aku berbalik ke belakang, dan berharap kau berdiri disana)

/

**Geu jarie seo, maeil araga jeogeumssik**

(Disini, akhirnya aku sadar)

**Byeonhaegeun nae moseubeun**

(Ternyata akulah yang selama ini berubah)

**Meon heutnaeren geujeo usseotjwo…**

(Di masa yang akan datang, berikanlah aku satu senyuman)

/

**Nan haengbokhae**

(Aku bahagia)

**Oneul yeogin geu ttaecheoreom, areumdauni**

(Karena pada hari ini, tempat ini indah seperti kenangan kita)

/

**Gwaenhi babocheoreom I jarie sseo inneun geoya**

(Tanpa alasan aku berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh)

**Biga naerimyeon, heumppeok jeojeumyeon**

(Membiarkan tubuh ini basah di bawah hujan, menunggumu)

**Ojik anheun neoreul gidaryeo**

(Yang pasti takkan datang)

/

**Nan haengbokhaesseo (naneun haengbokhae)**

Aku bahagia (aku bahagia)

**Gwanghwamun I gireul, dasi hanbeon tto dwidora**

(Sekali lagi aku melihat jalanan Gwanghwamun ini)

**Bwa niga seo isseulkka… bwa**

(Berharap kau berdiri disana)

/

Yixing bahkan sudah menangis deras melihat pundak kakak sepupu tersayangnya bergetar di bawah butiran dingin hujan yang membasahi Bumi. Namun ia bisa apa, ia merasa terlalu lemah untuk melindungi 'gege-nya' sendiri. Menurutnya, Luhan lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Luhan yang sanggup menahan sakit dan perih di hatinya sendirian.

Sedangkan Luhan menunduk sambil menangis sesegukan. Bersyukur hujan turun sehingga airmatanya sedikit tersamarkan. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena penyesalannya pada Sehun tertahan di dadanya sampai terasa sesak.

"Shixun, dui bu qi. Qing ni yuanliang wo hiks hiks…" (Sehun, maaf. Tolong maafkan aku)

"Wo yijing yuanliang ni." (Aku sudah memaafkanmu.)

Tubuh Luhan menegang dan detak jantungnya seperti terhenti. Ia sangat hafal dengan suara serak ini. Tidak! Aku pasti bermimpi!, batinnya.

"Ni shi bushi zai zuomeng, Han-ge. Zhe jiushi wo, Wu Shixun." (Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Han-ge. Ini memang aku, Wu Shixun.)

"Pergilah, Xun. Kau membenciku, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku tidak membencimu, ge."

"Saat itu kau memukulku. Aku tahu jika aku salah. Aku yang menabrak Luna. Maafkan aku."

"…"

"Mungkin beribu maaf dari mulut seorang _gay _sepertiku tak cukup untukmu yang sempurna."

"Han-ge, qing buyao zheyang. Dui bu qi, Han-ge." (Han-ge, tolong jangan seperti ini. Maaf, Han-ge.)

"Lalu aku harus apa?! Tidakkah kau tahu jika aku sakit karenamu?! Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu dan dengan mudahnya kau menuduhku jika aku sengaja membunuh tunanganmu?!"

"M-maafkan aku, ge. Waktu itu aku sedang emosi."

"Kau dengan mudahnya emosi dan melampiaskannya padaku‼ Aku berusaha bersabar padamu, Shixun‼"

Tangisan Luhan semakin keras beradu dengan suara derasnya hujan sekaligus petir yang menggelegar.

"Aku menyayangimu Oh Sehun! Takkah kau tahu itu?! Aku lelah menunggumu membalas perasaanku yang padahal aku tahu jika takkan terbalas."

"…"

"Aku rela merendahkan harga diriku bahkan sampai terinjak-injak orang hanya untuk mengatakan jika aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun. Takkah kau hargai semua pengorbananku untukmu?!"

"…"

"Aku seperti orang bodoh yang menanti sesuatu yang aku tahu takkan pernah aku dapatkan. Kau ini manusia apa?! Aku sampai ragu jika kau mempunyai hati Oh Sehun!"

"…"

"Kau bukan Oh Sehun yang kukenal dulu! Oh Sehun yang ku kenal dulu sangat baik, sering tertawa dan membuatku tersenyum. Hiks hiks… AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Sret!

Nafas Luhan terhenti beberapa detik.

"Buyao ku, Lulu. Uljimayo. Maafkan Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini~"ucapnya sambil mengusap rambut Luhan yang basah. Luhan tetap menangis di dada Sehun. Ia merindukan pelukan hangat ini. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang sampai terasa sakit dan nyeri di dadanya. Tangan Luhan mencengkram erat bagian belakang jas mahal milik Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Han-ge."

Luhan tersenyum di dalam pelukan Sehun dengan darah yang mengalir di hidung Luhan yang mengalir bersama dengan tetesan air hujan yang mengalir di wajahnya yang semakin pucat.

Sehun terus mendekap Luhan sampai ia merasakan degup jantung orang yang sedang ia peluk melemah dan akhirnya tak terasa lagi. Cengkraman Luhan pada jasnya juga terlepas sepenuhnya. Luhan meninggal dengan keadaan bahagia.

/

**Nan haengbokhae**

(Aku bahagia)

**Oneul yeogin geu ttaecheoreom, areumdauni**

(Karena pada hari ini, tempat ini indah seperti kenangan kita)


End file.
